1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a table saw guard, and more particularly to a guard for protecting an operator from coming into contact with the cutting portion of a table saw blade during operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Power driven saws have always been recognized as being potentially dangerous to the operator, and have therefore been provided with a guard mechanism to shield the blade and prevent accidental engagement with an operator's hand.
Such prior art guard mechanism have, for the most part, been successful at protecting the operator. However, such prior art devices have generally been complex, cumbersome, difficult to assemble and disassemble and have created difficulties for the operator.
In some causes, the guard mechanism of the prior art have created sufficient difficulties that the operator has discarded the guard resulting in a dangerous opening condition.